Music Mayhem
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE*amu moves to California, the place she lived in her past only to meet the people that she hasn't seen for about eight years. AMUTO Chapter 1 is re-written now. Better than before.
1. track 1: intro EDITED!

**Music Mayhem**

** Track 1: Introduction**

**A/N: **Hello this is the new edited version of 'Music Mayhem'! I didn't enjoy the way I first read it... And it isn't New York any more! Read to find out please! Thank you! And check out my other fanfictions!!

**Normal POV**

**Rima ****Mashiro**: 17 years old, sannensei (a 3rd year in Japanese high school)

**Nagihiko Fujisaki**: 18 years old, sannensei

**Tadase Hotori**: 18 years old, sannensei

**Track 1: Introduction **

"Hm, I wonder where Amu-chan is, graduation is going to start soon." Nagihiko said, to Rima and Tadase.

_Ring, ring, ring, _rima's phone rang "Hello?" Rima said, wondering if it was Amu.

"Rima! I have something very important to tell all of you." Amu said, rushing through her words.

"OK, Amu what is it?" Rima said, Nagi and Tadase right next to her, listening to the call.

"What's up?" Rima continued to say.

"I won't be able to go to graduation..." Amu said sadly.

"What! Why!" Rima, Nagihiko, and Tadase said, in unison shocked.

"Well, um, my family and I are moving to California ." Amu said, sadly.

"What! Amu, are you serious?" Rima said, loudly.

"Sadly, I am serious. I have been packing that it is why I wasn't there yesterday, sorry. "Amu said, with sadness in her voice.

"Amu-chan, Why are you the one apologizing?" Nagihiko said, taking the phone from Rima.

"...I don't know why Nagi..." She said, sounding sadder than before.

"Amu, we are coming over to your house right after graduation. Got it?" Rima said, taking her back from Nagihiko

**Amu's POV**

**Hinamori Amu**: 17 years old, sannensei

**Flashback**

I was in my school uniform getting ready to go to school but I heard my mother call for me.

"Amu-chan! Come down here please! We have something important to tell you!" my mother yelled.

I came down the stairs and saw my parent's frown at me.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"No Amu-chan, It is not something you did, something we did." My father said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"What is it, you know you can tell me." I said, my smile vanishing.

"Amu-chan, we have to tell you that..." My dad said, looking at my mom.

"...We're moving." My mom said, sighing.

'Did I just hear them correctly?' I thought, I could feel my eyes going wide.

"Wait, did I just hear you correctly? We're what?" I said, making sure I heard correctly.

"We're moving..." My father said, looking down at his lap.

I couldn't believe it.

"Why! And where?" I said,Trying to keep my clam.

"Please calm down Amu-chan. We are moving back to California. Because it is safe for us to come back now." My mother said,holding my hands.

"Why do we have to go back now though." I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Because Amu-chan, we just have to." My father said, putting his hands on top of my hands.

"It's not fair! I am 17 now! I am independent can't I just stay here?" I said, in my anger.

My parents looked hurt when I said that.

"I didn't mean that..." I mumbele mumbled

"It's Okay. Amu-chan you remember when you were little you used to sing?" My mom asked, putting her hands on her lap.

"Yeah Of course I do. What about it?" I asked.

'Why is she bringing that up all of the sudden? It was them that made me stop...' I thought.

"Well, Amu-chan now you can singe whenever you want" My mom said, trying to make me excited about the move.

"Hm, I don't think so I haven't singed in so long." I said, rejecting them.

"Amu-chan you know that this was going to happen sooner or later..." My mom said, informing me.

"I did but I didn't know that it was going to be so soon..." I said, sighing.

Then something hit me.

"WAIT! When are we going?" I asked standing up.

My parents just sighed.

"In two days..." My father said, looking at me.

"WHAT!" I said, Running to my room.

"Amu-chan!" My mother called after me.

I just ignored her.

I ran up to my room and locked the door.

"Amu-chan..." Dia said, looking at me.

I felt hot tears fall down my face.

I flung myself onto my bed and I cried into my pillow.

"Amu-chan?" Miki said, coming up to me.

"W-What?" I said, between sobs.

"Why are you crying?" Ran came up to me and asked.

"I- I'm m-moving to C-California." I said, again though sobs.

"What." Dia said, speaking for my other three shocked Chara's.

"Like I said." I said, burring my head back into my pillow.

Soon enough I blacked out.

**1 hour later **

"Mom, Dad, I am sorry, I over-reacted." I said, coming down stairs, eyes sort of puffy and red.

My father and mother were packing away things in boxes.

"Amu-chan, it is okay. When we first heard we were shocked to." My mother said, coming up to me.

"Thanks, hey where is ami? Shouldn't she be home packing also?" I said, putting a finger too my chin.

"Oh, well Ami-chan is at school, it is her last day and she won't be able to she her friends again. Hey Amu-chan why don't you call you call your friends at school, oh and we got your graduation certificate when we went out yesterday to tell your school about that you won't be able to go to graduation, again sorry about not telling you about anything till now." Midori said, handing Amu a certificate.

"Oh, it is ok, but I plan to tell my friends before they graduate." Amu said, going up to her room.

**End Of Flashback **

"Amu-chan, are you feeling about the move?" My mom asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Well, I can live with it..." I said,smiling slightly

"Well, Amu-chan why don't you start packing up the things in your room." Midori said, returning the smile and hugging me.

"Okay, mom." I said, hugging her back.

After the hug I went up to my room and locked my door. I grabbed my IPod off of my desk and started to pack up my things.

My chara's were watching me.

I went to my closet first and grabbed the biggest bag in it.

I put the bag on my bed and un-zipped it.

It was my guitar.

It was light brown just like any old acoustic guitar.

I smiled as I looked at it.

** The next day **

"Hmm, should I call them now." I said, contemplating whether to call my friends.

"Amu-chan ~desu. I made you some cookies ~desu!" Su said, giving a cookie to me.

"Thanks Su." I said, smiling.

" Your Welcome ~Desu." Su said, lovingly.

'I have to call them...' I thought, grabbing my phone.

I dialed Rima's cell number and pressed call.

**After the call**

"Well, Bye see you guys later." I said, hanging up my cell phone.

I looked at my room, it was getting empty.

'Why did it have to happen now?'

I looked at my guitar 'Well at least I will be able to sing again...'

**Normal POV!**

**Kuukai soma: **20 years old university student.

**Yaya yuiki: **16 years old ninesei (2nd year in high school.) going to be a sannensei.

**Kairi sanjo: **15 years old going to be an ichinensei (1st year in high school.)

**Four hours later **

"Guys! Come On! We were supposed to be at Amu's house an hour ago!" Rima said, grabbing her Nagi's arm and trying to go ass fast as she could go in a dress.

"Oi, Mashiro just calm down!" Kuukai said, smiling his usual smile.

"Yeah, rima-tan! We are going to be there any second!" Yaya said, laughing holding kairi's hand.

"Yeah, Rima-chan we are already here." Tadase said, smiling.

_Knock, knock, knock. _Rima knocked on the front door of Amu's house.

"Hello?" Midori said, answering the door.

"Oh! You guys our amu's friends, come in!" Midori said, showing them inside.

"Thank you, kaa-san!" Nagihiko said, smiling.

"Amu." Rima said, opening the door to Amu's room.

"Shh! Amu-chan is sleeping." Miki said, Telling them to be quiet.

All of the shugo chara's went to ran, miki, su, and dia.

"Hey, Do you guys really think we should wake Amu-chan up." Tadase said, looking at everyone.

"Yeah! We should!" Kuukai said, jumping on amu's bed.

"AMU! WAKE UP!" Kuukai said, jumping on amu.

Everyone was just looking at the scene.

"Kuukai! GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Amu suddenly yelled, but that made everyone jumped on her.

**Amu's POV**

** All** of my friends jumped on me.

Kuukai managed to get all of them off of me and let me get up.

"Man, why can't you guys ever get me up peacefully!" I said, scratching my head.

"Nevermind (**A/N**: Good album), I have a couple of things to tell you guys." I said, sighing.

"Amu-chan, what is it you can tell us." Nagi said, when I sighed.

"I don't want to move..." I said, curling up into a ball.

** The next day**

**Normal POV **

"Bye amu-chi!" Yaya said, crying a little.

"Take care Amu-chan." Nagi said, knowing that they would all see her soon.

"We are still going to talk right?" Rima said, on the verge of tears.

"Yes of course I am Rima!" Amu said, hugging Rima.

"Bye Hinamori! We will see you soon!" kuukai said, Smiling his usual smile.

"I'll call you guys when I get off of the plane. I'll miss you guys." Amu said, wiping her eyes.

"Make sure you take care of your self and your chara's" Nagi said, hugging him.

"I will. Bye guys." Amu said, and hugged each one off them.

**A/N: **That's it for now. I would wait for the next edited chapter if I were you. I changed a lot of things... please read my other Amuto Fanfiction! Later!

--usuilove21


	2. track 2: Alonez

**Music mayhem**

**Chapter 2: track 2: Alonez**

A/N: okay this is the second chapter and I am listening to nsync~ random maybe so. This chapter is probably way longer than the first so I want to test my self on how fast I can write this chapter X3 ok I started at 4:50 pm , Sunday November 22, 2009 Okkie dokkie enjoy this chapter 3 read and review!!!

-

**Last chapter…**

"Make sure you take care of ran, miki, su, dia, and rittsy. "I will. Bye guys." Amu said, and hugged each one off them.

**Amu's POV!!!**

**Shugo chara**

**Rittsy: **owner, **Amu. **Character transformation:??? (Help me with an awesome name that would fit a music chara!! And Review and tell me!!) ( A character i made...)

**~Flashback~**

"Yesterday, I found this egg after I woke up, and before I passed out I was thinking, that I didn't know if I would be able to sing anymore and I thought 'I want to sing, I want to over come my fear of being found out.' On top of that, I really want to improve my singing and guitar playing, but I am too shy, well I do have ran to help me with my confidence but…" Amu said, looking smug going back to her bed. "Hey, Amu we have known each other for how many years? About Seven years?" Kuukai said, putting his hand on his chin. "Yeah kuukai, and?" Amu said, making a gesture to move on with her hands. "Well, we have known each other for about 7 years and you never sang for us and now I want to hear you sing. Why haven't we heard you sing? " Kuukai said, looking at Amu with a big smile. "Kuukai, Weren't you JUST listening to what I said, I am to shy to sing!" Amu said, patting his head "Yeah, Amu-chi! I want to hear you sing too!" Yaya said, really happy. "Yeah, I think all of us want to hear you sing!" Kuukai said, and everyone nodded. "Amu please!! Just pretend that we aren't here!" kuukai said and made a begging gesture. "…I don't know…" Amu said, thinking about it. "Here is your guitar. And now we aren't here anymore. BYE!" Kuukai said, handing amu her guitar and pulled everyone behind Amu's bed, Amu just laughed at this, she could see them but she started tuning her guitar that she hadn't played in months. The n she started playing her guitar and started singing.

**_Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame janakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_**

all of them were shocked when she sand the first stanza/ verse.

**_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku  
Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku  
Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni  
Tarinai kotoba no  
Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou  
Mou wakaranai yo  
Semete yume no naka de  
Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni  
Kinou made no koto wo  
Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni_**

__

**Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo**

**Rettoukan to no wakai wa  
Kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
Jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
Kagami ga utsusu hanabira  
Furishiboru you ni  
Kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
Modokashikute  
Meguru toki no naka de  
Kizuguchi wa yagate  
Kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
Kimi wa sore o matazu  
Totemo utsukushiku  
Totemo hakanage de**

**_Hagare ochita ato no  
Ubuge no you ni  
Hiwamari no naka de furueru inori  
Ima wa muri ni dareka no koto  
Ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni_**_  
_Then amu started playing the guitar solo amazing them with what she could do with that old looking guitar of her's. _  
**Toki ni kono sekai wa  
Ue wo muite  
Aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushii sugiru ne  
Shizumu you ni  
Me wo fuseru to  
Kawaita chimen ga namida wo susuru  
Why do we feel so  
Alone anytime  
Subete wo uketomenakutemo ii yo  
Why do we feel so  
Alone anytime  
Koraeru koto dakedo  
Yuuki ja nai**_

Amu finished singing the song only to be interrupted by a small shugo chara that no one noticed but Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia noticed. All the others were in a trance. Looking at each other shocked "Hi, Amu-chan!" said, the small chara, who had blue hair with a big yellow highlight that looked like a bolt of lightning, she carried a purple guitar, and had blue and purple clothes. "My Name is Rittsy it is nice too meet you, Amu, Ran, miki, su, dia! " Rittsy said, looking at each one of them when she said her name." Rittsy had a high squeaky voice (like the chimpmunk-ness.), but it was cute. "Nice no meet you rittsy!" Amu said, and smiled and rittsy and smiled back at Amu. Then suddenly broke from her trance only to turn around and say. "WOW! Amu that was…Amazing!!" Rima said, turning around noticing the small chara. "OMG! Is that your 5th chara?!?!" rima said, bending down to amu's level. "Oh, Rima look my 5th chara! Her name is rittsy!" Amu said, smiling. "Wow! She's so cute!" rima said obliviously character changing with kusukusu. "WAH!" Tadase yelled, breaking the trance, then Kuukai, Kairi, and Yaya all came out of the trance. "AMU! That was amazing and you think that you aren't that good! Man, Whoever told you that was wrong!" Kuukai said, shaking amu finally noticing rittsy. "Oh who's this?" Nagihiko said, looking down. "Ah, this is my 5th chara rittsy!" amu said, showing rittsy to everyone. "Wait, when did she hatch from her egg?" Tadase asked, confused. "Wow! She's so cute!" kuukai said, making everyone look at him.

**~End of flashback~**

"I know, I will miss you guys so much!" Amu said, with tears overflowing from her eyes hugging, everyone who was there, goodbye. "I will call you guys once I get off the plane." Amu said, wiping her eyes. "Bye." Amu said, waving goodbye and then she left.

**~After the plane landed~ **

(short **A/N**: in this whole part they are talking in English.*Chu* 3)

"Wow, We are back in New York!" Tsumugu said, once they were in a car that their estate provided for them. "Ah! How long has it been since we last were here? Almost eight years?" Amu said, counting the years in her head. "What are you talking about, onee-chan?" Ami asked, not knowing that they have been here before. "Well ami, before you were born we used to live here for a long time." Amu said, explaining some of the past to ami. "Oh, well we didn't you stay?" ami said, amu had to think of an answer. "Well, it was cause mom and dad didn't want anything bad to happen to us." Amu said, and it was the truth.

**~After the car ride~**

"AHH!! it hasn't changed one bit!!" midori said, excited seeing the huge mansion!( **A/N: **Muhahaha i made it a mansion!!!!) "AHH! this is our new house?!?!" Ami said, gaping looking at the huge yard and house; if that is what you could call it. "Yes, it is ami, come on." tsumugu said, holding his youngest daughters hand. "Wow!" Ami said, shocked. As they walked inside the mansion, there was butlers and maids saying "Welcome home tsumugu-sama, midori-sama, Amu-sama, Ami-sama!" and then four maids and four butlers came up to

to the four of them. "Hello, lord amu!" said a blushing maid. "Ah! Mia! Long time no see!" Amu said, smiling at her own personal maid. "Ah, lord Amu would you like too change your clothes?" Mia said, who stopped blushing. "Ah! Yes I would!" Amu said, talking to mia while her mother and father and little sister were talking to their own maids and butlers. "Ah, lord Amu, you now have a bigger closet, connected to your room." Mia said, showing Amu to her room. "And we have heard that you have took a liking into the gothic Lolita. (**A/N: **YEAH! Gothic loli FTW!!!) So we have put gothic Lolita in your closet!" Mia said, smiling. "Ah! Really! Awesome!" Amu said, noticing her phone was ringing. "Hello?" Amu said, in English. "Uhh, Amu? Konnichiwa (**A/N: **hello in Japanese if u don't know.)?"rima said, confused and not understanding English. "Ah! Rima, I was just going to call you! We just got at the mansion-." Amu said, realizing what she just said. "Mansion?!" rima said, shocked. "Oh, I never told you guys that my parents are pretty famous (I couldn't think of anything else!!!) And we used to live in New York and we are rich, opps silly me!" Amu said, franticly telling her a little part of story. "Wow, that was unexpected… Anyways! I have something's to tell you that are pretty big also, well not as big as yours but…" rima said, trailing off. "Oh, really what's up, tell me!!!" Amu said, smiling hugely, Mia looking at her confused cause she didn't understand Japanese. "Ahh, ok one, I am moving in with Nagi, and we are getting married!" rima said, squeaking. "WHAT!!! Seriously!!!" Amu said, almost screaming making Mia jump. "Yeah! And we wanted to know if we could have the wedding in New York?" Rima said, guiltily. "AH! Yeah!! How about at the mansion!!!" Amu said, smiling even bigger. "AH!! Really!! Amu are you sure?!?!" Rima said, loudly for her. "Yeah just let me talk to my parents!" amu

said, looking at Mia. "AH! Thank you!" Rima said, sounding shocked. They both said good-bye and hung up. "Mia, I need to tell my parents something can you show me my closet later?" Amu said, talking back in English. "Ah, yes lord amu!" Mia said, nodding to amu. "Ok. Well come with me you can hear this to!" Amu said and walked towards where her parents were.

**Rima's POV!!!**

"Bye!" rima said, hanging up her cell phone, thinking 'I can't believe amu has been gone for four day and offered to let us have the wedding at her mansion!' Rima's room was almost empty; Rima grabbed her purse planning to go to meet Nagihiko like they planed. "Rima? Where are you going? Aren't you moving?" her mother asked, not really happy about her only child moving out of their house already. "Mother, I am going to go talk to Nagihiko about something. Don't worry I will be ok! I know you are worried about me but I will be fine!" rima said, hugging her mother. "I know, sorry it was just unexpected." Rima's mother said, hugging her daughter back. Then she left her house, and walked to the park and saw Nagihiko, she walked toward him. "Hi, Nagi!" Rima said, hugging him.

"Ah! Hi Rima!" Nagihiko said, kissing rima. "Did, you ask Amu-chan if we could have our wedding in New York." Nagihiko asked, putting his hand on rima's head. "Ah! Yes I did! She said 'Ah! Why don't you have the wedding at our mansion?' it was surprising " Rima said, quoting amu's words. "What!? Mansion!?!?" Nagihiko said, shocked and confused. "Yeah, apparently her parents are 'famous' or something like that." Rima said, scratching her head. Then rima's cell phone rang. "Konnichiwa?" Rima asked, wondering whom it was. "Hello! Rima!!" Amu said, excited in English. "Amu!?! What's up!" Rima asked, suddenly worried. "My parents said, Yes!!"

**~Amu's POV!!~**

"Mother! Father!" Amu said, going up to her parents. "Yes, Amu?" Midori said, smiling at her daughter. "Um, you guys know my friend rima?" Amu said, wondering if she should tell them this now. "Yes…" Tsumugu said, making a gesture to continue with his hands. "Um, well, my friends rima and Nagihiko are getting married and I wanted to know if they can get married over here in the mansion!" Amu said, rushing. Midori and Tsumugu were shocked, and Mia was confused. "What! But they are both so young!!" Midori said, wondering if something happened. "Well, I think it is something that there family's want I am not sure." Amu said, wondering what their answer would be. "Well they are your good friends, and I am okay with it!" Midori said, but Tsumugu just grumbled and nodded. "Ah! Thank you mom, dad!" Amu said, and Hugged them both

and started calling rima. "Konnichiwa?" Am heard rima say. "Hello, Rima!" Amu said, forgetting to talk in English. "Amu? What's up?!?!" Rima said, sounding worried. "My parents said, yes!!!" She said, giddy. "Ah! Sorry ran just chara changed with me…" Amu said, blushing. "Ah, if you want we can we can fly you two out whenever you want, how about in two week's?" Amu said, wondering when they would like to come out. "Yeah, two weeks or so is good!" Nagihiko said into the phone that was on loudspeaker. "Okay! I will set every thing up, just call me when you guys are going to leave, of course I will pay for you guys!" Amu said, happy too see her friends again after such a short while.

**~Two weeks later~**

**~ Rima and Nagihiko's POV! ~**

"Hello?" Amu said, rima sighing cause she didn't understand English. "Amu the plane landed, how are we going to get to your um… place…" Nagihiko said, not knowing what to call amu's family's mansion. "Oh! Their will be a sign that says both of you name's go to him he knows Japanese. I have to do something really fast I will see you guys soon! " Amu said, and then they both hung up. Then Nagi saw a sign that said '_Nagihiko Fujisaki and rima Mashiro' _on it in English (or romanji…) and in kanji. Nagihiko went up to the man

and said "I am Nagihiko fujisaki, and this is rima mashiro, apparently you have been sent to pick us up?" Nagihiko said, getting the man holding the sign's attention. "Ah, you are Nagihiko-sama and Rima-sama?" The man said, shocking nagihiko and rima who didn't expect anyone to call them a their name's with an honorific suffix. "Konnichiwa, I am Amu-sama's personal driver." He said, shaking each one of their hands, then showing them too a limo, that shocking them. "Wow! What an amazing car, right Nagihiko?" Rima asked, once they were in the limo. "Yeah, I am surprised that amu would go as far too pick us up in a car as extravagant as this!" Nagihiko said, putting emphasis on Extravagant. "I know!" Rima said, enjoying the ride, then noticing that they were slowing down, to a complete stop. "Nagihiko-sama, rima-sama, we are here, please come out." The driver said, opening the door to the car. "Thank you!" Rima said, noticing Amu waiting outside for them.

**~Amu's POV~**

"Rima! Nagihiko!" Amu said, running towards them in a dress. "AH! Lord Amu, please don't run you might fall!" Mia said, chasing after amu incase she fell. "AH! I missed you guys!" Amu said, hugging both of them, who were in shock at the huge mansion. "Come on in!!" Amu said, pulling them.

**End of chapter!!**

I was planning to have it longer, a lot longer but I didn't have enough time to write so I am updating it I hope you guys know that the song is the 6th opening to bleach!!! I absolutely love it and I am listening too it now!!! **Next chapter will be called: Two worlds collide, it is a song by demi lovato that I love! **wow this chapre was 2,937 words muhahaha my longest work. Ok well I finished this chapter at 12:09 November 25, (basically November 26 but…) 2009. I will update soon enough!! Happy Thanksgiving guys!!! Have a good time with your family's best of wishes!!

--Yuki (or usuilove21)


	3. Track 3: Two worlds collide

**~Music Mayhem~**

**Chapter 3: Two worlds collide**

**A/N: hi this is the 3rd chapter of music mayhem!!!! Kyaa!!! Ikuto is going to be in this chapter!!! Yay!!! Well I by the name of this chapter you can see that it is a song by Demi lovato that I am using, I love it!! and i am using a song called hotaru no hikari which is the 5th opening too naruto. Ah and I must say that I am loving loveless soooo much right now!!!! Ah well enjoy this chapter!!! Read and review!!! Oh and i am probably going to not include the chara's that much until next chapter...**

**

* * *

  
**

Yuki (me): Happy belated birthday Ikuto!!! -Nya!!

Ikuto: Well, thanks yuki but i want amu to wish me a happy birthday.

Amu: No way in hell.

Ikuto: aw, Amu-Koi don't be mean!

Amu: get your head off of my lap!

Ikuto: aw, amu you are so mean.

Yuki: s..so mean*shiver's and go's up to Ikuto* -Nya.

Amu: Aw, yuki please don't call me mean please!

Yuki: Um, Ok! -Nya!

Amu: Yay! thank you!

Yuki: let's get on with the credits -Nya!

Ikuto: yuki does not own shugo chara.

Amu: She doesn't own the songs either!

Ikuto: she only own's the plot line and the title!

Yuki: *acting smug* yeah thank's let's just get on with the story... -Nya...

* * *

**~Last chapter XD~**

"Rima! Nagihiko!" Amu said, running towards them in a dress. "AH! Lord Amu, please don't run you might fall!" Mia said, chasing after amu incase she fell. "AH! I missed you guys!" Amu said, hugging both of them, who were in shock at the huge mansion. "Come on in!!" Amu said, pulling them.

***Amu's POV!!***

"Ah! Amu!!!" Rima said, as she was being pulled to amu's closet. "Ah! Here we are!" Amu said, opening the door to her closet. "Come on in!" Amu said, shoving Rima and nagihiko into her closet. "AH! This is a closet!!" Rima said, looking at all the clothes. "Yep! This is my closet! Rima, Nagihiko, I brought you guys in here for a reason." Amu said, sitting down on a beanbag chair (**A/N:** I want a beanbag chair! :D), then rima and nagihiko also sat down on beanbag chair's, then amu made her hands touch a the tips (**A/N**: like sasuke did in the first volume of naruto when kakashi-sensei asked 'what they wanted to achieve', un out and get you some swim trunks…" Amu said, going to get her personal butler. "Amu!" Nagihiko and rima said, chasing after something like that). "Okay, lets talk about your wedding, I came in here cause know one will bother me in here!" Amu said, matter-a-factly. "Ok, lets talk about the wedding plans." Nagihiko said, smiling knowing what he and rima both wanted. "Ok, well what are something's that you guys want for your wedding, well I am going to need some help planning from a wedding planer, but I will help as much as I can!" Amu said, putting her hair up in a ponytail. "Oh! Amu you don't have to do all that!" Rima said, looking at nagihiko with devious smirk on both of their faces. "What? What are you guys think of?" Amu said, suddenly worried. "Well, you know how weddings have to have music during the ceremony and at the reception?" Nagihiko said, making an evil smirk. "Yes- Wait! I will not be singing! I refuse!!" Amu said, catching on to their ploy. "Ah! Amu! Please we won't have a lot of people only some of our families and then yaya, tadase, kuukai, Kairi, and anyone you want to invite, since you did let us have our wedding here." Rima said, and both of them making a begging gesture. "Hmm, well I don't know let me think about it?" Amu said, sighing. "Ah! Thank you Amu!" Rima said, hugging amu. "Hey! I never said yes!" Amu said, blushing. "We'll see…" rima whispered, amu not hearing but nagihiko did. "Okay, guys the wedding planer is going to be coming to the mansion in about two days so just enjoy yourselves and follow, me." Amu said, looking for clothes. "Amu, I have a question. Why is it so hot!" Nagihiko said, wiping his forehead. "Oh! That's cause it is summer over here!" Amu said, thinking if they would want to go swimming. "That's why." Rima said, stretching. "Hey! I have a question for you guys too. Do you guys want to go swimming?" Amu asked. "Well, Yeah but we don't have anything to where." Rima and nagihiko said, in sync (**A/N: **put in sync together and take away the I, and you get, nsync^^ I had to point it out.) "Well, rima you can have a swimsuit of mine. And Nagihiko I can go ask someone to run and get him some swim trunks."

**~Two days later~**

"Rima, nagihiko! This is the wedding planer for your wedding her name is Christina. She knows Japanese as well so feel free to talk to her!" amu said, and then continued to talk. "My parents have to tell me something important to tell me, so I will be back soon!" Amu said, and left.

***Rima and Nagihiko's POV!!!***

"Ok, what do you guys want for the music." Christina asked after asking about other things like the guest list and the food. "Well the thing is we want amu to sing at our wedding." Rima said, giving a little smile to Christina. "Oh! Well then amu-san must be a good singer." Christina said, returning the smile. "Yes, she really is!" Nagihiko said, also smiling. "Rima! Nagihiko!" amu said, coming down the stairs. "Amu-chan! What's up?" Nagihiko said, wondering what was wrong. "Ok. Um… well my parents just told me something important…" Amu said, trailing off.

***Amu's POV***

"Mom, dad, I am coming in." Amu said, going into her parent's room thinking about how rima and nagihiko wanted her to sing at her wedding and said in her mind 'I think I am going to sing for them cause that's the least I can do…' then she was in her parents room, and then she sat down. "AH! Amu, as we told you we have something important to tell you." Midori said, putting her hand on her head. "Yes, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Amu asked, confused. "Ok, you know how rima and nagihiko want you to sing at their wedding, and you said no?" Tsumugu said, scratching his ear (?). "Yeah, that is true so what of it?" Amu asked confused. "Well, there is a music company called, Easter, and they are looking for good singers and we are friends with the owner's and the owners were going to come at the wedding for nagihiko and rima to, but cause you refuse to sing…" midori said, melodramatically. "Wait I can get a record deal and does that mean that I don't have too go to the collage?" Amu said, getting interested in the deal. "Yes, that is right you don't have to go to the collage if you do the deal." Tsumugu said, smirking. Amu thought for a couple of minutes. "I have already decided before this that I will sing at the wedding, but I still want this deal!" Amu said, making up her mind, not just because of that reason though. "Good we will tell them when the wedding will be held…" Midori said, also smirking. Then amu left to go tell rima and nagihiko the news hoping they would let her do this. "Rima! Nagihiko!" amu said, coming down the stairs fast. "Amu-chan! Is something the matter? " Nagihiko said, wondering what was wrong. "Um… well I have to ask you something important!" Amu said, wondering if they would be ok with this and hope that they didn't think she was using them…

"What happened amu?" rima asked, concerned. "Um, a couple of things, well I am going to sing at your wedding!" Amu said, making rima and nagihiko glow with happiness. "Well, um if you don't mind do you think it is okay if my parents and I invite some, important people to your wedding?" Amu said, feeling bad for asking this of them. "Sure! But Amu, um can you tell us why these people are important?" Rima said, ending the sentence with a question. "Well, after I thought about singing at your wedding, I went into my parents room where they told me that people were coming over to hear me sing, and that if I got a contract, I wouldn't have to go to the collage, but I do feel guilty, it feel's like I am using you two for my own personal need's, I am sorry." Amu said, and confessed about her feeling guilty. "Well amu-chan the good thing about that is that we already told you, that you can invite anyone you wanted, and on top of that we have a singer now!!!" Nagihiko said, happily. "Yeah Amu you don't have to worry! Not one bit!" Rima said, going up too amu with nagihiko following. "Hey! I have an idea why don't we call everyone and I can fly them out early!" Amu said, wanting to see the rest of her friends before the wedding. "Yeah! We should do that!" Rima said, thinking what they were all doing right now. "Ok and I will tell them to bring swimsuit's!" Amu said, wondering if they even had swimsuits. "Well, what if they don't have swimsuits?" nagihiko said, wondering if they did. "Well, then we can buy all of them some!" Amu said, heading off to her room and started to call kuukai. "Hello?" Kuukai said, sounding tried. "Ah! Well could at least wake up to talk to me!" amu said, getting angry. "Ah! Amu! Is that you?!?!" Kuukai half yelled. "Yes it is me don't yell! I have to ask you a question." Amu said getting calmer. "You called me for that I was taking a nap!! AH! Just tell me!!!" Kuukai said, smiling. "Do you want to come to New York?" Amu said, getting to the point. "New York! How do I do that!" Kuukai said, excited. "Ok, well let's just say you won't have to pay anything but you will have to be over here for a while, so I will take care of it also." Amu said, hoping that more of her friends would come also. "AH! AMU!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!" Kuukai yelled, that got rima mad and she took the cell phone from amu. "Kuukai! Don't question her! Ok?" rima said, mad. "AH! Rima! Don't yell at me! Wait rima? Why are you there?" kuukai said, sarcastically. "Kuukai you knew I was here all along just listen to amu!" rima said, and handed the cell phone back to amu. "Ok, kuukai I have to call everyone else and then I will call you back." Amu said, and hung up, then she started to call tadase.

**Kuukai, Yaya, Kairi, and tadase's POV (*sigh*) **

***Two Weeks later***

"Wow! That was a nice plane ride!" Yaya said, her usual happy self. "Yeah, I know, how are we going to get to amu?" Kairi asked. "Um well, amu said that she, rima and nagihiko were going to come and pick us up, so I don't know?" Tadase said, then he saw Amu, Rima, and Nagihiko coming towards them. "Guys!" Amu said, Waving getting Kuukai, yaya, and kairi's attention. "Amu-chi!" Yaya said, running toward Amu. "Hi guys!" Amu said, hugging yaya back. "Hello, amu-chan." Tadase said, and smiled. "Hi tadase-kun!" Amu said, and returned the smile, then yaya let go of amu. "AMU!!" Kuukai said, and ran towards amu and basically jumped on amu, hugging her making her stumble. "AH! Kuukai please get off me" amu said, trying to push him off, he did but he looked sad. Amu sighed and said, "Just come here!" opening her arms, then kuukai hugged her while tadase and nagihiko were talking and yaya and Kairi and rima were talking. "Ok, kuukai let me go now!" Amu said, and kuukai let go of her laughing. "Guys, lets go!" Amu said, after kuukai let her go. "Ok, so where are we going?" kuukai asked. "We are going shopping for a couple of minutes." Amu said, walking in front of every one to the car. "UGG!!!" kuukai said, not wanting to go shopping. "Don't whine! It's not for me it's for all of you!" Amu said, going towards the car that was in sight. "Hm, for us why is that?" tadase asked. " Cause we are all going swimming!" Amu said, putting a finger to her mouth. And then Yaya, Kairi, Tadase and Kuukai noticed the car that they were going towards. "Amu, is this the right car-" Kuukai said, only to be cut off. "Amu-sama." Her driver said, opening the door for them. "Domo Arigato." Amu said, and smiled. Everyone but Amu, rima, and nagihiko were shocked to hear this. Tadase, yaya, Kairi, and kuukai were gaping at this. Once they were in the limo, yaya said, "Um… Amu-chi I am confused?" and tilted her head to the side. "I will explain after we go get you guys something to where." Amu said, and smiled.

***After they went shopping* **

"Ok, we at almost at my… house. And when we get there I will explain everything." Amu said, thinking about how to say it. "AH! Amu why can't you just tell us!" Kuukai said, impatient. "Cause it would ruin the surprise." Amu, rima, and nagihiko said, simultaneously. "You guys are really evil!" Kuukai said, making amu laugh. "Oh, kuukai just relax. You find out in 5 minutes top." Amu said, giving a reassuring smile to all of them, then the car stopped and amu's driver cam and opened the door for them. "Here you are lord amu." Her driver said, in English. "Thank you very much!" Amu said, coming out first, being followed by rima and nagihiko, and then tadase, yaya, kairi, and kuukai came out. Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, and kuukai were frozen in spot, not knowing that amu had a huge house. "WOAH!" Kuukai said, going up to amu. " Well are you be explaining?" Kuukai said, like he was interrogating her. "I will, follow me." Amu said, the she noticed Mia running towards her. "Lord Amu!" Mia said, almost falling down. "Mia! Be careful!!" Amu said, when Mia got to her. "Guys! This is Mia, my personal maid." Amu said, introducing Mia too them. "Mia these are my friends Yaya, tadase, kairi, and kuukai." Amu said, pointing out each of them. "OH! Nice to meet you!" Mia said, in English. "She says nice to meet you!" Amu said, translating what Mia said into Japanese. "Nice to meet you to!" Tadase said, knowing a bit of english , and everyone nodded. "Hey, guys I need to teach you some more English! Follow me." Amu said, walking inside of her house, and going to her room. "Okay you want to know all about my past, and this mansion?" Amu asked, sitting down on her bed. "Yeah!" Kuukai said, also sitting on amu's bed. "Ok, well rima, nagihiko I don't know if you want to hear this again if you don't you can go change into your swimsuit's and then we can go swimming, Ok?" Amu said, giving them a sad smile. "Okay, I think we are going to change." Rima said, also giving a sad smile. "Sorry Amu-chan, but it is pretty sad, sorry." Nagihiko said, also giving a sad smile with Rima and Amu. "It's okay. See you soon!" Amu said, giving them a quick smile before they went to amu's closet. "Okay, well here is the story…" Amu said, looking down at her hands. "About ten to nine years ago, before we… left New York, certain thing's happened…" Amu said, taking a pause. "About ten years ago i was basically, kidnapped..." amu said, shocking all of them. "The basic's are that my parent's had a stalker that they tried to ignore but one day he got me when i was leaving off to school and i was caught and they captured for 4 days until my parent's found out where the kindnapper was and they got cops and then they found me, but there were other stalkers and they tried to do the same, but we had to do something. So we escaped to japan, where my mother and father are orignaly from..." Amu said, thinking how to say the next part. "Then i met all of you and we became friends and we had fun times together not knowing that any day people could come and get us and we could of just left not knowing if we would see all of you guys ever again." Amu said, wiping the tears that she had in her eyes. "And then a couple of weeks before graduation my parents got a phone call from the house hearing that all the stalkers were tooken care of then and we could come back. Then my parents decided to tell me the day before graduation that we are going back to New York after the day of our graduation and then rima and nagihiko called me and told me that they were getting married and then they wanted me to sing at their wedding and i said no then i decided that i would sing at thier wedding and then my parents told me that if rima and nagihiko were ok with it we ould intive a famliy friend of our that own a record comany that if they came and herad me sing i could get a record deal, and here we are." Amu said, explanining everything to them. "Ok! Well want to go swiming now?" amu said, getting up. "Uh... YEAH!" Kuukai said, getting up to fast falling back on amu's bed. "Ha! kuukai watch out!" amu said, laughing. "Yeah kuukai!" Yaya said, laughing with everyone else. "Well, let's get changed, follow me!" amu said, going toward her closet. "Oh, you finished telling them about your past?" Rima said, sitting on one amu's bean bag's while in a bathing suit. "Yeah. Hey where is nagihiko?" Amu asked, not seeing him. "i am right here amu-chan." nagihiko said, coming out from changing. "Ok i am going to change over here and one of the boys chang ofer there." amu said, pointing to a differnt spot for the boy's to change. "Okay thank's amu!" Kuukai said, playfully. "I'll go get changed first!" Kuukai said, going to change. "*sigh* So rima-chan, Amu-chan aggred to sing at your wedding?" Kairi said, wondering what rima would say. "Yep she is! She is going to sing a couple of song's." Rima said, bored. "What song's is she singging?" tadase asked, wondering if they were going to be in english or in japanese. "well we decided with two songs that she will sing, the song's that we decided that she will sing a song called 'two worlds collide' by someone named demi lovato. And 'Hotaru no hikari' by Ikimono Gakari." rima said, wondering what other song's amu would want to sing. "Oh, that's cool we should listen to the first song though..." tadase said, then kuukai came out. "Hey! what are you talking about?" kuukai asked, but then amu came out. "ok yaya! go ahead and change!" Amu said, coming out of the changing room wearing a pink and light blue 2-piece swimsuit that brought out her curves (?) making tadase and kuukai blush. "And why are your staring?" amu asked, catching them looking at her while blushing. "W-What Amu! Pssh! we aren't!" Kuukai said, turning his head. "Yeah, right..." amu said, going to sit down on a bean bag chair. "Oh, Kuukai you better wipe that drool of your face." nagihiko said, helping out amu. "Oh, thanks man- WAIT!" Kuukai said, looking at amu, rima, nagihiko and tadase laugh. "kuukai i will let this one slide." Amu said, not wanting this happening again. "Yeah, sorry." Kuukai said, blushing giving up. Then yaya came out. "OK! All ready!" she yelled, then kairi came out at the same time. "Tadase-kun you may go change now." kairi said, adjusting his glasses (**A/N**; i hate having to do that!!!!). "We are going to play games, right!" Kuukai asked, wanting to play pool games. "Sure!" Amu said, smiling. "Cool! I am on Amu's team!" kuukai said, making everyone sigh. Then tadase came out. "Ok, let's go now!" Tadase said, smiling his girlish smile. "Ok, let's go everyone!" amu said, getting up. "Yeah!" yaya said, following amu. "Yet again follow me!" Amu said, leaving her closet with everyone close behind. Then they went out to amu's backyard and saw a huge pool with a diving board and a hot tub. "Wow!"

*** after the wedding at the wedding reception***

"Hello this is rima mashiro and nagihiko fujisaki's wedding reception have a good time." Amu said, not knowing what to say, then she noticed a family that stood out from the others there. They were two men and two women, the woman had dark blond hair one of their hair reaching their waist and the other at shoulder length. And the men(?) hair were cobalt blue hair almost shoulder length each. They were a good looking family. 'Oh they must be that family for the record deal.' Amu thought, then she cleared her throat and began to sing

**_She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone  
To show her who she could be_**

__

**And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
But I needed you to believe**

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!**

**She was scared of it all  
Watching from far away  
And she was given a role  
Never knew just when to play**

**And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the throne  
But you've given me strength to find hope!**

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide**

**She was scared, unprepared  
And lost in the dark, falling apart  
I can survive with you by my side  
We're gonna be alright  
(We're gonna be alright)  
This is what happens when two worlds collide**

**You had your dreams, I had mine  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
La da-da da-da!**

**_You had your dreams, I had mine  
(You had your dreams, I had mine)  
You had your fears, I was fine  
It showed me what I couldn't find  
When two different worlds collide  
When two different worlds collide_**

Amu finished singing the song and took her bows watching most of the people clap and the others in shock.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"Wow, that was really...good." Souko Hoshina said, in awe. "Yeah, that was good." Aruto Tsukiyomi said, smiling. "Damn! She is good, possibly better than me..." Utau Hoshina said, acting smug. "Hmm..." Was all ikuto said, 'hmm... best singer i have ever heard...' ikuto thought. "So are we going to give her a record deal." Ikuto asked, knowing that they were all going to say. "Let's take a vote." Aruto said, not sure on what his kids would say. "I vote yes!" Souko said, feeling proud. "I also vote yes." Aruto said, calmly as ever. "No! I don't like her." Utau said, making her parents stare at her like she was nuts. "Ikuto..." Aruto said, knowing that it was up to his vote. 'What like i would say no...' ikuto thought, chuckling. "Yeah, of course." he said, showing his interest in her. "Great so when are we going to tell her?" Souko asked, wondering who would tell her the news. "Hm, Ikuto you can go do it." aruto said, smiling to his son. "What! How?" Ikuto said, with a bored look on his. "Look she is taking a break right now go dance with her or something and then tell her that she has the record deal." Aruto said, trying to figure out how this was work. "Fine" Ikuto said, sighing, getting up. 'Why do I have to do this? Can't they just tell her after the wedding reception?' He thought going towards the pink haired girl in the light pink dress named Amu Hinamori who he knew absolutely nothing about other than that she can sing. "Hello, may i have this dance?"

***Amu's POV***

After she sang her first song of the night Amu sat down in a chair and then she noticed the people with dark blond and blue hair looking between her and themselves. 'What! Why are they looking at me like that? What weird people...' she thought then she saw one of the cobalt blue haired men (?) getting up and walking towards her she instantly turned her head the other way before he could see . 'Wait why is he coming towards me? What could he possible want to tell me?' She continued thinking. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Hello, may i have this dance?" Ikuto said, smiling. 'What? A dance? I don't want to dance...' she thought. " Yeah sure why not." Amu said, getting up. "Okay, i have a couple of things to tell you while we are dancing if you don't mind." Ikuto said, sweatdroping. "Um, yeah sure." She said, getting suspicious. Then they started to dance. 'Seriously, why am i doing this? Hm when you look at him this man is actually pretty handsome... Wait, who is this guy anyway.' Amu thought, blushing a little. "Okay let me tell you a couple of things. One, i am Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said, nodding his head up once. 'hmm, moon? **(A/N:** cause if you didn't know tsuki mean's moon in English...) that's pretty cool, wait is he from japan too?' amu thought. "Well i am Amu Hinamori-" amu said, only to be cut off. " Yeah, I Know that, me and my family are here about the record deal and-" Ikuto said, but resulting him to be cut off cause the song was over and amu had to go back up to sing again. "Oh! Well, can you tell me after this song?" Amu asked, really wanting to know. "Um, yeah sure." Ikuto said, smirking. 'Damn, i really want to know!' amu though but she just went back up too sing again.

***Ikuto's POV***

'I sound really lame.' Ikuto thought after he asked amu to dance. 'She looks like she is suspicious of us.' Ikuto thought reading her like a book. "Yeah, sure why not." She said, smiling back. Then she started to get up. 'hm, she is pretty pale...' ikuto thought. "Okay i have a couple of things i have to tell you." He asked once they were following the beat of the music. 'I really don't feel like doing this but i can observe her this way.' "One, i am Ikuto Tsukiyomi." Ikuto said, after taking a pause. "Well, i am Amu Hinamori-" Amu said, sweatdroping. 'Hm Wel this could get interesting...' Ikuto thought. " Yeah, I knew that me and my family are the people are here about the record deal and-" ikuto said, but being cut off by the song ending. "Oh! Well, can you tell me after this song?" Amu said, looking up at him with big eyes. "Um, yeah sure." Ikuto said, almost blushing. 'Damn, that was cute...'

***Amu's POV***

'*sigh* i really want to know... well first i will sing.' Amu thought and cleared her throat and began to sing again.

**_Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke_**

**__**

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no SHOUTOU  
Naki taku naru no JUNJOU  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...

Aitaku naru no shoutou  
Naki taku naru no junjou  
Natsu no hi ni tobi konda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai

Anata wa nani mo iwazu  
Kuchizuke o nokoshite  
Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare  
Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita

Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
Boku wa te ni surunda  
Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
Hikari moete yuke

Sha la la... itoshiki hito  
Anata mo miete iru no  
Mamayui tsuki ga sotto  
Ashita o tera shite

**_Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite_**

Amu took her bows while all the people clapped but they weren't really shocked this time. 'Time to find out some answers.'

* * *

**the end another chapter -nya ^^ i left it on a cliff-hanger i am sorry but i have to go to bed now... cause it is around 2:00 in the morning and i am writing and listening to the bleach endings... well this chapter took me about a week and a half too write- nya O.O i hope you all like this chapter^^ please spread this on to friends and review after you read -nya ^^ oh and i might not be able to write any more that much sorry i am trying to get a desktop set up in my room this weekend i am on a laptop now so, i will try to hurry up with the next chapter. I am planing to use life is like a boat by rie fu and simple and clean(or hikari) by utada hikaru next chapter -nya ^^ wow all in all i used 5,651 words! Yosh! All right!!! i am proud of myself woo!! oh and i must warn you all that i am talking like yoru right now for absolutely no reason -nya**


	4. track 4: Kimi wo mamotte Kimi wo aishite

**Music mayhem chapter 4: ****Kimi Wo Mamotte, Kimi Wo Aishite**

**A/N: hi welcome to this new chapter i don't own anything enjoy! *yawn*. ah i am really loving -man and the paring yullen (allenXkanda) and still upset that shugo chara is reaching its climax...**

**Oh, well i have planed part of the the last chapter out like the song and plot of the last chapter but it is not ending so soon... oh and i got my laptop so I will be uploading more!!!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own shugo chara or any of the songs i am using, they belong to there respectful owners, peach-pit and SAMBOMASTER,**

yuki(me): Hallo (hello in German...)!! welcome to this chapter of '_Music Mayhem' _Hey ikuto whats wrong?  
Amu: Yeah ikuto whats up?  
Ikuto: *hiding from yuki* oh well nothing *Yuki walks towards him*  
Me and amu: Ikuto!! whats wrong!!!!!  
Ikuto: well you know how you like yaoi, yuki?  
Me: Yeah. And?  
Amu: Yeah Of course we know that. What's about it?  
Ikuto: It just hit me what if she puts me in a yaoi Fanfiction that I am guessing that she is planing to right very soon?  
Me: *Nosebleed* Wait! How did you know that i was going to right a yaoi fanfiction?  
Amu: Wait! what about this fanfiction? are you not going to work on it like your other fanfictions?  
Me: Ah! Amu you have misunderstood! I am still working on my other fanfictions its just that i don't have lots of time what with my home-schooling work and me playing video games.... and besides it is a different manga that i am using!! lets get back on topic!! Ikuto!

* * *

_Is there another reason for your stain?  
Could you believe who we knew was stress and strain?  
Here is another word that rhymes with shame!_

_--Blew by nirvana _

_

* * *

_

***Ikuto's POV* **

'Hm, she's pretty interesting. I wonder how she will react...' I thought, smirking to myself. 'She is really good at singing, well if she wasn't we wouldn't i wouldn't be at this wedding today.' I thought, turning my head towards the table my family was supposed to be sitting at while i told amu about the record deal. Then i noticed that they were all dancing. 'So they don't have a care in the world.' i thought, then the boy that Utau was dancing with caught my attention. It was a guy with light brown hair, maybe a year older or two than amu. 'Hm, probably a friend of the bride and groom...' I thought, switching my attention to amu, who was finishing singing the last stanza. 'Hm, song already over...' I thought, not moving and inch. ' Hm, she is probably dieing for an answer by now! This will be fun.' I thought, thinking of a way to annoy amu. Then amu got off of the stage and went toward me and sat down by the empty table i was standing by and that made my confused. 'Huh, doesn't she want to dance?' i thought, looking at her confused. "I don't feel like dancing can we just sit and talk instead?" Amu asked, flashing her big honey colored eyes at me. '*sigh* but that is not fun! Oh well i will have to make it fun...' I thought, planing to annoy her. After i sat down she started talking. "Okay lets get down to business, Ikuto-kun." She said, Saying the -kun suffix after my name. 'Did she just say -kun after my name? That's so cute...' I thought restraining myself from laughing. "Heh, you know you don't have to use –kun after my name. Just call me by my name, no suffix." I said, tilting her head up. "Just tell me already please." Amu said, moving my hand away from her face. Then I looked slightly behind amu and saw the bride and groom looking- no carefully analyzing is a better word; my and amu. "Okay as I was saying. My family and I own that… music company, Easter." I said, hesitating when I thought of the past plans the company had when my mother was hospitalized and my father was traveling the world. "Yes and, please continue." Amu said, making a gesture with her hands. "I am getting to that." I said, smirking at the petite pink-haired girl sitting in front of me. 'Heh, she looks really annoyed, I think I will annoy her even more…' I thought, still smirking at the pink-haired girl, who was now glaring at me. "Well why should I tell you whe you have such a mean look plastered on your face?" I said, cocking my head cutely to the side. "What. Are. You. Saying?" She said, clearly fuming with anger quietly in her seat. 'Ah this is pretty fun!' I thought enlacing my hands together for a second. "Oi, kitten just calm down." I said, putting my hand on her cheek , making her blush. "D-D-D-Don't T-Touch me! A-And d-don't c-call me k-kitten!" She said, stuttering. 'Hm kitten is pretty cute when she blushes.' I thought, moving my hand off of her. "Ah, kitten, you so aren't fun!" I said, acting smug. "Ugh!! Can you just get to the point!!" She said, knowing that she would have to go up and sing very shortly. "Miss kitten, I don't have enough time to tell you." I said, pointing to the other singer that was finishing singing his song. "Grrrr… fine!" she said, getting up. 'Ah miss kitten is so cute!' I thought, something catching my attention. 'Ah! Are those shugo chara? And is that one going towards miss kitten' I thought, looking at the shugo chara going towards amu and character changed with amu until she started to sing then she stopped the chara change. "Ikuto, what's wrong –Nya!" my shugo chara yoru said, coming out of his egg. "Yoru, look over there. There is other chara's. Go to them and see who there owners are." I said, quietly to yoru. "Okay. I am gonna go get eru and iru. Later –Nya!"

* * *

**Amu's POV  
**  
"Grrrr… fine!" I said, getting up. As I was walking I thought: 'calm down! Calm down! Calm down!'. I was getting a little calmer. As I was walking – no striding – I noticed my parents, ami, and tadase following me with there eyes. And when I walked by their table I heard: "Mama, what's wrong with nee-chan?" from ami. And "Oh nothing, nothing much, just work matters." my mother said. "Well, she looks mad." Ami said. " Well, ami that's… normal in this situation." My father said. 'Well, the Eight year old understands my emotions, well my parents should know... acting here and there...' i thought, then i finally reached the stage. 'I am calm now, I am calm, okay lets do this. Stupid ikuto!!' i thought, taking a couple of deep breath's. And I began to sing:

**_love you hajimete atta no wa mushaburi no ame datta ne  
kimi wa ame no naka de mou wakaru naiteita_**

**_love you sabishii kokoro wa kitsusou ugoki wa attate  
Boku wa kimi no ichibyou boku o ki ni shiteiru yo_**

**_Kimi ga namida o nagasu kanashimi wa wakura kara  
Boku wa soba ni itain da kimi no namida o subete uketomeru_**

**_kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara  
hokani nanimodekinakunattemo bokuwa kamawanai_**

**_kanpeki niwa dekina ikeredo demo zettai kun wo shiawase nisuruyo  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara_**

**_love you hajimete kii ta kotoba wa naka naidedattane  
kimi wa boku nisou itsutte irukuseni nai teita_**

**_love you umaku warae nai jibunjishin wo kimi wa seme tatte  
bokuwa kimi no ichibyou gotowo itoshi teiruyo_**

**_arashi no naka wo kimi wo sagashi ni itta toki  
doshaburi nonaka tatazumu kimi wo mite mamora nakyatte kime taunda_**

**_kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara  
hokano dareka ni warawa retatte bokuwa kamawanai_**

**_kanpeki nihadekinaikamone demo zettai kimi wo egao nisurunda  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara_**

**_nagareboshi ga nagare rumade kimi no kokyuu woawasete  
negai gotowo inoru kimi wo mamore masuyounito inoru yo_**

**_boku no seimei no owari ha kimi nisobaniitehoshii  
saigo no isshun dakeha kondo wa kimi ga boku wo mimamotte okure_**

**_kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara  
hokani nanimo dekina kunattemo bokuwa kamawanai_**

**_kiseki nanka oko senaikedo kimi toirukotoga boku no kiseki dayo  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara_**

I finished singing and i took my bows putting all the clues i had in my head together. 'He and his family own that big music company easter, could it possibly be that I got the record deal?' I thought, walking past the table my parents, my sister, and tadase-kun were siting by and smiled at them and they did the same. I stopped walking when i was right by rima and nagihiko who just finished there first dance as husband and wife. "Hi guys!" I said, hugging both of them. "So how do you guys like being married, mr. and ms. Fujisaki?" I asked, noticing was right there sitting at the table 3 feet away from me. "Well, we have only been married for about 30 minutes, but i do have to say i do like being married and 'Rima Fujisaki' does have a certain ring to it." Rima said, turning slightly pink, getting my attention back on them. "Yeah i agree with you, i also like it. Hm, it does have a ring to it. So Amu-chan who is that guy?" Nagihiko whispered. "That is what I am trying to figure out." I whispered, backing up a little. "Yeah! Thats good you guys!!" I said, making up a random topic. "Yeah..." Rima and nagi said, in sync not knowing what i was talking about. "Oh, the second singer is starting to sing now-" nagi said, getting cut off. "Miss kitten!" Ikuto said, standing up and coming my way. "Ikuto, don't call me miss kitten!" I said, when he was getting closer to me. 'why is it that like everytime i am in a good mood he seems to ruin it. Hm i got a way to get him to tell me what he was going to...' i thought, trailing off. "Gah! I give up!" I said, angrily covering my face with my hands. "Aw, kitten do't get so mad!" Ikuto said, smugly. "Hey, i am Ikuto Tsukiyomi congratulations on getting married." He said, talking in Japanese. " nice to meet you too!" nagi said, like the gentleman he was. "Rima Fujisaki, nice to meet you." nagihiko said, like the gentleman he was. "Hello, Rima Fujisaki." Rima said, turning to me. "Amu are you alright?" she said, tugging at the hand covering my face. "Yeah, i just have a headache." I said, not completely lying. "Amu-chi!" Yaya said, coming over to me grebbing kairi by the hand. "Yaya, Kairi whats up?" I said, moving the hand I had covering my hand. "Ami-chi? Whats wrong?" Yaya said, getting closer to me with rima. "Headache." I said, simply. 'It os getting worse!' I thought, needing an asprin. "Here amu-chan, an asprin." Kairi said, handing me two asprin. "Thank you kairi!" I said, going to go get some water. Everyone was following me, even ikuto. "Hey, ikuto?" I said, after I took the two asprin. "Yeah, neko-chan?" He said, bordly. "I just want to sit down and relax can you please just tell me what you were going to. No teasing." I siad, flashing my golden-orb-like eyes at ikuto. "Sure-" he said, getting cut off. "Hm, what are you guys talking about!!" Yaya asked, saying what everyone wanted to know. "Yaya, don't worry." Nagihiko said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Okay, well you got the record deal." Ikuto said, simply. 'What? Really!' I thought, not finding the words to say."I was standing their, gaping at him. Rima, Nagi, Yaya, and Kairi were doing the same as me. Then I found the words. "W-What! R-Really!" I said, stuttering.

**Ikuto's POV **

"Yeah, I am serious you really got the record deal." I said, not kidding around for once. 'Neko-chan and all of her friends were speachless. 'Heh, it is vey easy to make her stuter.' I thought, smirking. " Seriously?!" Amu siad, not beliving me. "Yeah, Really! Don't be so dense neko-chan." I said, smugly. "AH! Congadulations Amu-chi!!" Yaya said, hugging Amu. "WOW." Rima, Nagihiko, and Kairi, simontaniusly. "Um, so Ikuto, what are the detailes for the contract?" Neko-chan said, clearing her throught. "Well miss kitten, there are a lot of detailes, so how about we talk about them over dinner, So how about it?"

TO BE CONTINUED!!! BUM BUM BUM!!!!

A/N: Hm, well I decided to only add one song to this chapter well cause I couldn't fit it in this one chapter cause it would mess up the story line in a way… but I am going to use the songs I planed to use in the next chapter that I am planing to upload either later today or tomorrow or the next day.  
This is a very short chapter only 2,430 words in all… see you next time!!  
Hi **0_0ikuto** or known to me as **iku-chan**!! Bye bye!!


	5. Track 5: love story

music mayhem

track 5: Love story

Hi, nice to see you all reading m fanfiction that i put a lot of work into this!! I am still very upset that the manga of shugo chara is ending! i know that the sequel is coming out in February. D': and hi again **iku-chan**!! and i would like to say hi to my new friends: **faith marie **(it won't let me use your username!!!)**, Ana_Hinakoto, and xxROCKxx678!!**

* * *

Yuki *sigh*

amu: Yuki, what is wrong?

Yoru: Yeah what ~Nya!

Yuki: YORU! Where did you come form

Yoru: don't know, ~nya!

Amu: Yuki what is wrong?

Yuki: IT'S OVER WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: Why are you yelling?

Yuki: Ikutooooooo!!!! *Utau moment*

Ikuto: Get off of me?

Yuki: Someone is being a sassy pants....

Ikuto & amu: *Sweatdrop*

Yuki: Yoru!!!! *Hugs yoru* Ikuto do the disclaimer please...

Ikuto: *sigh* Yuki does not own shugo chara or any of the music.

Amu: Peach-pit, jason mraz and taylor swift do!

* * *

_Even if you have...  
Even if you need...  
I don't mean to stare.  
We don't have to breed.  
We can plant a house,  
We can build a tree  
I don't even care.  
"We could have all three,"  
She said! -breed by nirvana_

_

* * *

_

**_The red string of fate makes the two holders of the Humpty lock and Dumpty key meet once again. What will fate decide _**

**_--The Journal from the first king's chair. _**(Not really I just made this up! But it is actually a spoiler for the next chapter…)

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

"Well miss kitten, there are a lot of details, so how about we talk over them during dinner i said, talking in English. 'Hm, the song is almost over she better answer soon... but she is pretty cute when she is confused.' I thought, sighing mentally. "Hm, okay!" She said, smiling. 'Wow I thought that she would say no...'i thought, flabbergasted."Okay when?" I said, letting he decide. "Amu-chi we are going over there…" Yaya said, leaving with kairi, with Rima and Nagihiko close behind her. "Hm how do you fell about 7:00, 7:15-ish?" Amu said, once they left. "Hm, how about 7:20-ish? I mean it is around 5:45 and the reception should last until 6:00 to 6:10 and you might want to change or relax or something…" I said, smirking. 'Well, at least I want to change…' I thought, wanting to change. "Well, you do have a point, I want to change also. Well let's exchange cell phone numbers, but I have to sing now so how about after I sing?" Amu said, noticing that the 2nd singer was singing his last stanza. "Okay, later." I said, simply. 'Hm, she seems to be in a better mood already…' I thought, noticing that Utau was coming towards me. 'Hm, what does utau want?' I thought, not wanting to be hugged in front of all these people. "Ikuto, mom and dad want to talk to you." Utau said, coming over to me. "Okay, coming." I said, sighing. "Okay, let's go. Hey by the way, do you know where my chara's went?" Utau said, not noticing that her chara's and yoru playing with the other chara's. "Utau, did you even notice that there are other chara's besides ours?" I whispered, to my little sister. "Yeah, I noticed, but who do they belong to?" Utau asked, whispering back to me. "Well, I am thinking, the bride and groom and their friends including amu; the girl who has the record deal and possibly tadase…" I said, trailing off when I mentioned tadase. 'Hm, I haven't seen tadase for a long time, so is tadase's whole family here to? Hm it has been about six years since we last saw him.' I thought, looking back at tadase who was holding a munchkin. "Ah, Tadase! I haven't seen him for like six years!" Utau said, right before we were at our parents table. "Ikuto, how did things go?" my mother asked me. "I told her and she didn't believe me at first. Heh." I said, enjoying myself. "Well, I guess that can be normal…" My father said. "Well, do you two have plans tonight?" My mom asked, smiling at us. "Yeah." Utau and I said, in unison. "Well, your mother and I were thinking that we could invite amu hinamori too our house and explain the record deal to her, but if you guys have plans…"my dad said, shrugging. "Well, she already has plans tonight." I said, bluntly. "Huh? How do you know that?" My mom said, looking at me. "Well, we are going to dinner tonight to talk about the record deal." I said, blankly. 'Oh great, utau is going to be mad…' I thought, sighing mentally. "Oh, ok. So Utau what are you doing tonight?" My mom said, curious. "I am going on a date." Utau said, simply. "Well, then I will be going now." I said, turning around and walking away. "Ikuto?" Utau said, watching me walk away. 'Kitten is almost done singing so I guess we are just going to exchange cell phone numbers' I thought, taking out my cell and sitting down. Then amu stopped singing. 'Why does it always seem like forever when she sings, can it just be me?' I thought, watching Amu get off of the stage. Amu switched with the other singer and came towards me. "Hi, I have my phone right here, let's exchange numbers now." Kitten said, handing me her cell. "Feel free to add your picture." I said, watching her take a picture. "Yeah, you too." She said, when I was taking a picture of myself. "I planned to." I said, adding my picture to my contact. "Well, I have about two minutes before I have to sing again, and I have to tell my parents that I am going out tonight. Oh, I have a question?" She said, taking her phone back. "Okay, what is it?" I asked, taking my phone back. "Well, where exactly are we going to go?" She asked, wanting to know. "Leave that to me." I said, putting my cell in my pocket. "Okay." She said, putting her cell in her little purse she was caring. "Well, just call or text me when you want me to come and pick you up." I said, smirking. "I am going to go now I will call you." She said, walking away. 'hm, this will be entertaining…'

**Amu's POV**

"I am going to go now, I will call you." I said, walking towards my parents table. 'I hope this goes well…' I thought when I almost reached their table. "Nee-Chan!" Ami said, pointing to me. "Oh, Amu-Chan! What's up?" Tadase said, smiling to me. "Um, well no much, well except that I am going out tonight." I said, simply.

"Hm, amu? But you didn't have any plans before the wedding." My mom said, cocking her head to the side. "Amu-chan, You are going on a date?" Tadase asked, squinting "Well, it is more like a business dinner." I said, slightly turning pink. "Oh What Business?" My dad said, confused. "Well, it is great news…" I said, trailing off. "What is this great news Amu?" My mom said, enclosing her hands together. "Heh, well, I got the record deal!!!" I said, happily. "What!! Congratulations Amu-Chan!!!" Tadase said happy for me. "Wow, so amu you don't have to go to the music collage now." My mother said, also smiling. Then I got a text. "You look really stupid." I twitched. "Amu-Chan, what's wrong?" Tadase asked, seeing me Twitch. "Nothing, just a text from an idiot." I said, turning my head towards Ikuto. He was smirking. "Are you an idiot? What is wrong with you?" I texted Ikuto back. "Amu-chan…" Tadase said, when he saw me look towards Ikuto. "By any chance are you going to dinner with Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" Tadase asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" I asked, not aware that tadase knew Ikuto. "Well, because I had a felling. Hm so you have a record deal with Ikuto-nii san." Tadase stated. "Ikuto-nii san?" I asked, mimicking tadase. "Oh, amu-Chan you never knew that me and Ikuto-nii san used to know each other…" Tadase said, innocently. "Hm, I vaguely remember when we were younger like around six years ago you were telling me about him…" I said, trying to remember the details. "Yeah, exactly!" Tadase said, smiling at me. Then I got another text from Ikuto. "Hey, neko-chan, tell tadase I said hi." It was a message to tadase. "Tadase, this is a message from Ikuto you answer." I said, handing Tadase my phone. "Eh, Amu-Chan, are you sure?" Tadase said when I passed him my phone. "Yeah, I am positive!" I said, as he took my phone. He looked at the message for a second. "Um, Amu-Chan?" Tadase said, with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong Tadase-kun?" I said. "Um, well, why does it say neko-chan?" Tadase asked, confused. "Ah, ignore that!!" I said, blushing. "Okay…" Tadase said, trailing off. I peaked over tadase's shoulder and I saw part of the text that tadase was typing. It said: Hi, Ikuto-nii san! And then I looked away before tadase knew that I was eavesdropping on the conversation he was having with Ikuto. 'Why was I eavesdropping anyway?! Damn, I hope tadase doesn't find out that I was eavesdropping!' I thought, spacing out for a couple of seconds. "Amu-chan, yhou know it is time for you to go up and sing now." Tadase said, breaking my train of thought. "Oh! Thanks' for telling me tadase-kun." I said, flashing a smile at tadase. "No problem Amu-chan!" tadase said, when I was getting up and going to the stage since the other singer was leaving the stage. I got into place and took a deep breath and i got my guitar and I started to sing:

**_We were both young when i first saw you_****_  
I closed my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On the balcony in summer air  
_**'Ah I love this song. It fits in with the wedding and everything…' I thought.

**_  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd And say hello, little did i know_**

__

That you were Romeo, you were throwing  
pebbles  
And my daddy said to stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere where we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me there trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh Oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When i met you on the outskirts of town, and i said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all i really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

**_Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
'Cause we were both young when i first saw you..._**

**_  
_**I finished singing the song putting my whole heart into that one song. I took my eyes off of my guitar. Everyone was speechless. Most of them were gaping, the other's were just looking at me. Then there was Ikuto. He was smirking at me. I blushed at everyone. Then they all started clapping. Even Ikuto and the people that Ikuto was with earlier. "Woo! AMU!" Kuukai said, clapping the loudest. I was getting a standing ovation. I bowed and got off the stage. "Wow, great job Amu!" My mom said, clearing her through. "Yeah, onee-Chan!!!" Ami said, who sitting back on tadase. "Yeah, Amu-Chan that was really good!" Tadase said, handing me back my cell phone. "Thanks' mama, ami, tadase-kun. Oh you are done talking with Ikuto?" I asked, taking my phone back. "Yeah, no problem but I don't think he is done talking to you…" Tadase said, trailing off. "Ah, thanks tadase-kun!" I said, then getting a text myself. _"Good job with that song kitten, see you later." _ Was what it said. I just looked at my phone for a minute. 'Was that all he wanted to say! This is why he is annoying!!' I thought, getting mad. "Amu-chan, why are you mad?" Tadase asked, looking over my shoulder. "Ah, just forget it!" I mumbled, replying back to Ikuto. _"WTF!! I know that we are going out later tonight! And I don't think that I sang good…_" I texted Ikuto. Blushing slightly I closed my phone. I was silent for a while until I had to go up and sing again. "Well, I have to sing now." I said, getting up and going towards the stage where I was going to sing the duet with the second singer. "Hello, this is the last song of the night and I would like to say that I couldn't have thought of a better couple than rima and Nagihiko." I said, talking into the microphone. The other singer and I cleared out our throats and began to sing.

**_Other singer: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_****_  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_**

__

**Me: Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard**

**Both of us: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh**

**Both of us: They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**Both of us: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

**Both of us: Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Other singer: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

**Me: Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning 'round  
You hold me right here, right now**

**Both of us: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again**

**Both of us: I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

_**both of us: Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh, ooh**_

We finished singing. As we took our bow's people were clapping at the duet we just sang. We both got off the stage and nagi and rima got up and made an announcement. "Well, we thank you for coming and we will do the flower toss now." Nagihiko said, smiling. All the girls went around the stage and I got pushed with them. I just turned back and went back towards my seat. "1, 2, 3." Rima said, and tossed her flower's sideways. The flowers landed on the sitting Amu's lap. "Rima, you really have bad aim." I said, waving the flowers in my hand. "Amu-chi…." Yaya said, sweatdroping with everyone, well besides Ikuto. "Amu…" Rima said, blushing a little. Then rima and nagi got off the stage, and came towards me. "Amu, so you got the flower's" Rima said, smiling deviously. "What? Oh, nevermind (A/N: Good Album) come on I am going to get you changed so you will be more comfortable okay?" I said, grabbing rima by the hands. "Yeah, okay." Rima said, smiling at me. "Okay, let's go!" I said, getting rima and going to a dressing room we set up, for changing purposes. "Okay rima change into this please." I said, handing rima an outfit. "Hai." Rima said, getting the outfit from me.

**5 minutes later**

"Okay ready rima?" I asked. "Yeah I am." Rima said, stepping out of the dressing area. "Rima you look really pretty!" I said, flashing a smile at her. She was wearing a light purple dress, with a pink sash on her waist. "Thank you amu." Rima said, latching herself onto my are. We were walking back to the people that were still there. The only people there were my parent's, our friends, rima's & nagi's family and ikuto's family. "Okay, were back." I said, when we were back. "Oh, welcome back!" Nagi said, smiling at both of us. "So, are you to ready to go now?" I asked, taking rima off of me. "Yeah." Rima and nagi said, in unison. "Okay, well then, let's go." I said. They started hugging everyone around them. "Bye amu!! Everyone!! We will see you soon." Rima said, hugging me. "Yeah we will see you all soon. Bye amu." Nagi said, hugging me. "Bye guys I will miss you call me when you come home." I said, hugging both of them. Then they left. I had to say good-bye to everyone who was there that weren't staying at my house after rima and nagi left on there honeymoon. "Good-bye, have a nice night." I said, to rima's family who refused to stay at our mansion. "Yeah, thanks." Rima's mother said, walking off with her husband close behind. "… Yeah… Well, I hope you have a nice day, and a safe trip!" I said, to nagi's parents, who smiled back at me. "Hai! Thank you, amu-san." Nagi's mother said, waving me good-bye. I waved back. Then everyone was gone. Even Ikuto. He waved me goodbye slightly, he and his family were one of the first ones to go. Only kuukai, tadase, yaya, and kairi were sitting down waiting for me. "Okay! You guys know that you didn't have to wait for me, you could of just went back inside my house and changed into something more comfortable." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Amu-chi!! We didn't want to leave you alone." Yaya said, getting up and hugging me. "Okay, let's go back to my house now." I said, sighing trying to get yaya off of me, but kuukai hugged both of us. "Heh! Let's go!" Kuukai said, and they all headed back up to her mansion. "Lord Amu!" My maid mia said, coming up to me. "What is wrong mia?" I asked, concerned. "Well, I am just here to see if you needed anything…" mia said, blushing. "Mia…" I said, sweatdroping. "Well, guys you should go change, I am going to change." I said, smiling at them. "Yeah I want to change to…" Kuukai said, going up to his guest room that we had prepare for each of them. I went up to my room and went to my closet. "Now what to wear..." I said, looking over all of the clothes I had that were simple. "Amu-chan! You should wear something red!" Ran said, happy pointing to a red skirt. "No, it should be blue." Miki said, getting out her sketch pad and drawing a blue outfit on it. "I say green desu~!" Suu said, looking at a green shirt. "No, no, no!!!! It should be purple!!!" Ritzy (**A/N:** sorry I spelt it wrong in the first and second chapter and she is my chara!!) said, spinning around looking at purple stilettos. "You guys should let amu-Chan decide for herself." Dia said, sweatdroping with me. I chose a red shirt with a white shirt under with safety pins going up the sleeves, a blue tattered skirt, purple flats, a yellow X hair clip and a green purse. "Hey, what's up?" I said, going into the room my friends were in. "Oh, amu-chi! That took forever!" Yaya said, smugly. "Yaya…" I said, sweatdroping. "Well, amu-Chan weren't you going to go out to dinner tonight with Ikuto-nii san?" Tadase asked. "Oh, yeah, but I wouldn't want to leave you guys alone so suddenly…" I said, trailing off. "Amu, you know you don't have to worry I am also going out tonight!" Kuukai said. "What?" Yaya, Kairi, tadase and I said, in unison. "Hm, can't I go out?" He said, tilting his head to the side. "Well, yeah kuukai, it is just who?" I asked, squinting. "Ah, it is utau Hoshina." He said, tadase's eyebrows shot up. "With Utau-Chan? Really?" Tadase said, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, really." **Kuu**kai said, smugly. "Uh, I guess I will call Ikuto…" I said, trailing off "Yeah, amu-chan go ahead." Tadase said, smiling at me. "Okay." I said, clicking on ikuto's number. I heard the cell ring four times then he picked up. "Hello?" He said. He sounded tired. "Ikuto?" I said, sheepishly. "Oh, kitten. So are you ready?" He asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Don't call me kitten!!! And yes I am ready." I mumbled loudly (Oxymoron!!). "Okay, I will be there to pick you up in about 20 minutes or so." He said, sighing. I closed my phone and sighed. "Amu-chi, when are you going?" Yaya asked, hugging my arm. "In about 20 minutes." I said, looking at the time, then putting my cell in my purse.

**Ikuto's POV**

'Time to go and pick her up' I thought, grabbing my car keys. "Ikuto, where are you going?" Utau asked, coming up to me. "I am going to go pick up amu." I said, looking blankly at my younger sister. "Oh, I see..." She said, then shocking e getting a smile on her face. "Utau? What is up with the smile?" I said, backing away from her a couple feet. "Hm, hm, I don't know but I have begun to like her." She said, making me raise my eyebrows. "Hm, that interesting. You should talk to her sometime." I said, scratching the back of my head. "Hm, maybe…" She said, trailing off. 'I would like to see utau be friends with a girl I am handing out with…' I thought, getting entertained. "Okay, I am going now later utau." I said, walking away. "Bye, Ikuto." She said.

**~Amu's POV~**

It has been about 20 minutes since I called Ikuto. Then I got a call from my guard. "Yes?" I said, picking up my cell phone. "Lady Amu, there is someone here for you." He said, not saying the person's name. "Who is it?" I asked. 'Is it Ikuto?' I thought. "Um he said his name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi…" He said, trailing off. "Oh, really! Can you tell him I will be right there, and ask him this: 'do you want to see tadase?' 'Kay?" I said. "Yes lady Amu." He said, taking a pause. "Lady Amu?" He said, wondering if I was still there. "Yes." I said, walking out of the room I was in. "He says that he would like to see tadase." He said, knowing that tadase was staying over. "Okay let him through the gate." I said, going to get tadase. "Yes lady amu." He said, hanging up the phone he was talking on. "Tadase-kun!!" I said, going into the room that tadase, yaya, kairi, and kuukai were in. "Ah, amu-Chan we thought you left! HELP US!" Tadase said, with a skirt on and chocolate pudding covering his face. 'What is going on…?' I thought, almost laughing. Then I saw kuukai. He was halfway into a skirt and had chocolate fudge caked on his face. I lost it. I was laughing uncontrollably. "Amu!" Kuukai said, getting forced into the skirt. I was laughing so hard that I was tearing up. I looked at yaya, and she was smiling at me. "Ah, yaya did you do this?" I said, between laughs. "Yep I did amu-chi!" Yaya said, giving me a thumbs up. "Why?" I asked, wiping my eyes. "I got bored." She said, laughing. "Hey where is kairi?" I asked, not seeing him in the room. "Amu-Chan, check behind the sofa." Tadase said, getting two napkins and handing one to kuukai they started wiping off the chocolate substances off of their faces. "Kairi?" I said, looking behind the couch. Kairi was there curled up in a ball in a green skirt. "Amu-Chan!" kairi said, looking up at me when he heard my voice. "You okay?" I said, helping he up. "Yeah…" He said, trailing off. "Amu-chi, we thought that you left a couple of minutes ago..." yaya said, cocking her head to the side. "Well, that's the thing; there is someone here to see you tadase-kun…" I said, trying not to laugh. "Oh, really, who is it?" Tadase asked, cocking his head. "Oh, you'll see." I said, taking tadase by the wrist. "Wait! Amu-Chan!" Tadase said, with kuukai, yaya, and kairi following behind us. "Amu-chi! Where are you going." Yaya said, when we were almost at the front door. "Ikuto!" I said, and he looked up. He was leaning on the side of his blue Ferrari. When he saw tadase in the blue skirt, he was dumbfounded. "I-Ikuto-nii-san." Tadase said, blushing even more than he was before. "Um, hi tadase…" Ikuto said, confused. Then I started laughing, then yaya started laughing with me and kuukai joined us, then Ikuto laughed slightly. "So tadase, when did you start cross-dressing, hm?" Ikuto said, cocking his head slightly to the side. "N-nii-san! I wasn't! Yaya-Chan forced me, kuukai, and kairi into skirts!" tadase said, stuttering. "Whatever you say…" Ikuto said, only loud enough so he could only hear it."Amu, are you ready?" he asked me, after he was done talking to tadase. "Yeah, I am isn't that why I called you." I said, making gestures with my hands. "Okay, well let's go then." Ikuto said, moving towards the front seat of his car, then I heard… "AMUUUUU!!!" I heard my parents and little sister call. "Oh, no…" I said, sweatdroping. "Heh, haven't seen them in while…" Ikuto whispered, that I had to strain to hear. 'Wait what did he mean by that just now?' I thought, turning my head slightly to look at Ikuto. Then I remembered that I had my chara's in a bigger egg container that my friends gave me. "Amu!!!" My dad tsumugu said, glomping me. "Dad, let go… can't breathe." I said, gasping for air. "Oh, sorry!" Tsumugu said letting me go. "Ikuto tsukiyomi We haven't seen you since _that time_." My dad said, making a sad face. "Yeah…" Ikuto said, also making a sad face. 'What the hell are they talking about?' I thought, not knowing what they were talking about. "Um, what are you talking about?" I asked, wanting to know. "Oh, nothing amu! I'll tell you about it later!" My dad said, hugging me and going away before I asked anything else. "Okay…" I said, trailing off. "Hey let's go now amu." Ikuto said, changing the subject. "'Kay." I said, getting into Ikuto's car. After we left the gate, we were silent for a couple of minutes. "Ikuto, may I ask where we are going?" I said, breaking the silence that was in the car. "Heh, you will find out." He said, getting a smirk on his face. "Well, don't tell me then" I said, smugly poking his face. "Why are you poking me?" He said, looking at me weirdly. "Well, I have a question for you." He said, turning his head when he reached a red light. "What is it?" I asked, looking at him but he started driving again. "'Kay. Well, you have A shugo chara don't you?" He said, making me raise my eyebrows in surprise. "Eh! Eh, what are you talking about?" I said, acting like I didn't know anything. "Amu, I know that you have a shugo chara. I have one too." He said, then a little kitty chara came out. "You can bring yours out." Ikuto said, I was shocked I wasn't expecting this. "Fine. Yes I have shugo chara. Come out you guys." I said, giving in and opening the pouch that I placed next to me. "Amu-Chan!!" Ran said, waving her pom-pom's in my face. "Amu-Chan…" Miki said, drawing on her sketch-pad. "Amu-Chan ~Desu!" Su said sipping at a drink she made. "He he! Amu!" Dia said, sitting on my shoulder. "Amu-channnn!!!!!" Ritzy said, playing her guitar on top of my head. "You have five shugo chara's." Ikuto asked, and then he put his attention back on to the road. "Hi I am yoru ~Nya!" Yoru said, making miki blush. "Miki, why are you blushing?" Ritzy said, getting off of my head. "What I am not…" Miki said, blushing even more. "Miki, you are!!" Ran said, going up to miki. "Hello, I am dia." Dia said, to yoru not moving from my shoulder. "And this is miki, Ran, su, and ritzy, nice to meet you." Dia said, pointing to each one of them when she said their names. "Yes, I do have Five shugo chara but I recently got ritzy, I have had ran, miki, and su since I was in 5th grade and Dia when I was in 6th grade." I said, looking down at the necklace I was wearing it was the humpty lock. "Ah, I see. Hey is that the Humpty lock?" Ikuto asked, looking at the necklace hanging down my neck. "Oh, this, how do you know about the humpty lock?" I asked, wondering how he knew about the humpty lock. "Oh, well that's the thing I have the dumpty key." He said, taking a key out of his pocket. "You hold the dumpty key! Really?" I said, looking at the key. Then the car stopped.

'Wait, weren't the holders of the humpty lock and dumpty key supposed to be fated to be together… And why does he seem so familiar?' she thought, but something was clouding her memories. "Yeah, I have had it since I was about seventeen so I have had it for about six years." He said, looking down at the dumpty key. "Whoa, really I have had the humpty since I was 12 I have had it also for about six years…" I said, looking at Ikuto who was looking back at me. "Hm… Well, want to go now?" Ikuto said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Oh, yeah! Let's go!" I said, smiling at him also unbuckling my seatbelt.

**After dinner**

(**A/N:** Sorry for the short time skip!!! But it will be worth it!!!)

"Ikuto, so let me see. The contract lasts for two years and you are going to be my manager and you are going to play the violin for me occasionally, right?" I asked, making sure that I got everything right. "Yeah, you got mostly everything." He said when we first got into his car. "What am I missing?" I said, buckling up. "Well, we are going to be traveling some to let your name be known around the world." Ikuto said, leaving the parking lot. "Oh, okay I am okay with traveling, but I have a question. Will we be going to Japan?" I asked, wanting to go back to Japan. "Well, yeah the majority of places we will be will most likely be going to Japan and L.A." He said when we reached a red light."AH! Cool" I said, not using my 'cool & spicy' character. "Oh, and when will we start practicing?" I said, letting him decide. "Hm, how about tomorrow?" He said when he was at a red light. "Okay, I have nothing going on tomorrow, so where will we meet?" I asked, looking at dia who was the only one of my chara's out of their eggs at the time. "Hm, where ever." He said, when he started driving again. "How about my house?" I said, suggesting that we practiced at my house. "Yeah, I am okay with that." He said, right when he said, that I saw my house in the distance. "Okay, how about you come over at 12:00?" I said, Suggestion the time. "Yeah, okay 12:00 is fine. Okay here you are miss kitten. Have a nice night see you tomorrow." He said, turning his head fast at the same time that I was going to unbuckle myself but we both made a wrong move and then… We were kissing.

**A/N: **hehe I left you on a cliffhanger! Hehe I am sorry! But this was 6,148 words!! Wow!! And I want to say hi to all of my friends you know who you are **iku-chan, Faith marie **(like i said, it won't show your username...)**,****Ana_Hinakoto and saige!! ** You guys have no clue what I have in store for this fanfiction (well besides **iku-chan)** And now I will be ranting

GRRRR!!! WHY!! WHY DID SHUGO CHARA HAVE TO END!!! Well at least encore is coming out in like march, but it will only be side stories/ omakes I hope that it will end amuto cause amu did say "I am happy to see Ikuto again but I have a feeling that I should never see him again" sp it makes me a little worried but w know that she doesn't end up with tadase cause he said "I got to see you and that girl from back then." So it lets me thinking what will happen in the future in shugo chara… I think 48 was a cute chapter amu realized she loves Ikuto!! And that she only like tadase's outer character but she said it in front of older tadase it was awkward for me to read… I started crying when I read the first page and I wouldn't stop crying for an hour… okay I will let you go! But stay tuned for the next chapter very shortly!!


	6. Authors note: Important! Please Read!

**Authors note:**

Hello, this is Usuilove21, nice to see you. As you can see I haven't been updating 'Music Mayhem' In forever. I want to tell you that I am re-writing everything and I am **uploading it as a new story**! I already uploaded the first chapter of it under the name of '**Music Mayhem: Re-Write!**' Please read it! I am writing the second chapter right now but I wanted to let you know thank you for your time. *bows* Oh and this will be** deleted** soon...

--usuilove21


End file.
